Re Birthday
by MoeMoePinkNinja
Summary: Basically like the Story of Evil transformed into Kingdom Hearts version! Two twins separated then rejoined together only to be wrecked by each other. One's a servant while the other is a prince. Bad summary but the story is good. I promise!
1. Chapter 1

PinkNinja: I'm surprised that no one did this before! Basically, it's just like the vocaloid, Story of Evil series only in KH version! I don't own KH nor the plot of this story considering that I really wanted to just write the plot in KH version. :P

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

_"Don't take him away from me! Please father, I beg of you!" Our father just looked at him with saddened eyes._

_"It's going to be okay Sora. I'll come back one day, I promise."_

_"Y-you promise?" He was sobbing by now._

_"Yes, I promise."_

_"Roxas, we have to go. Now!" My father called for me._

_"Yes father. Sora, I must leave now. I promise to come back." I held out my pinky for him. He looked at it then looped his pinky around mine, smiling._

_"You, pinky promised, now you HAVE to come back!" I laughed._

_"Yes, yes." I got up from the floor from were Sora and I were sitting._

_"Roxas, come now! Sir Axel is waiting for you!" I walk towards our father then looked back._

_"Farewell Sora. I shall return someday." He wiped away the rest of his tears and smiled at me._

_"Farewell Roxas. I shall see you one day." I smiled at him for the last time and left._

* * *

I woke up and got dressed for my day of training with Sir Axel. As I finished dressing, Sir Axel came into my room.

"I see you've woken up already."

"Yes."

"Well let's go! Today, you will show me what you've learned in the past 5 years!" He walks out of my room and I follow him. Once we get to the training grounds he told me what to do.

"So today is simple. Today is where you show me everything you learned. Okay?" I nodded.

"So I've set up some friends of mine to prove to me that you can do this." I nodded again then looked at them. 4 targets, and 1 objective.

"Your goal is to lead them on and then take them out. Is that easy enough?" I nodded again. I looked over at the four targets. 2 guys and 2 girls. One of the guys had blond hair spiked upwards (Cloud), and the other guy had brown hair that didn't defy the laws of gravity (Leon). One of the girls had short black hair (Yuffie) and the other one, long brown hair (Tifa). Seemed as easy enough opponents.

"Okay! Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and Tifa! Don't hold back on this kid, you hear me? Give it all you can!"

"You can count on me to take him out by myself!" The one with the short black hair shouted at Sir Axel. Sir Axel looked at me.

"And you Roxas, give it all you got too. If you win this, you can go back." My eyes widened and he patted me on the back then pushed me forward.

"Now, GO!" I took my fighting stance while the brown haired man took forward. He tried to punch me but I dodged it and went up behind him taking a hold of both his arms. I heard another about to lunge at me so I turned around while still holding one of the targets like a hostage to block his attack. I saw that it was the blond and that he had punched his associate.

"Ow! Fucker! Cloud, why'd you have to punch so hard?" Ah, so his name is Cloud. Seeing as I was distracted by his name, the person that I was still holding quickly jabbed my rib with his elbow which made me let go of him and stagger back. I glared at the man, not realizing that one of the girls had gotten behind me and had jumped up and jabbed her elbow on my head. I fell down to the ground not moving for a bit.

"Good job Yuffie!"

"See! I told you I can take care of him!"

I got up slowly and stood still trying to get my balance.

"Still trying to put up a fight huh?" The brown haired girl was the one to speak now.

"It's not going to be of any use. It's four, against you. Just give up." She spoke once again.

"I promised." I spoke softly.

"What? I couldn't hear you." The brown haired man spoke.

"I promised." I spoke a little louder. I then went behind him in inhuman speed and punched his back then turned to his blond friend and kicked him on the gut.

"What? I-impossible! No one can get behind me in that kind of speed!" I then ran up to the short black haired girl and picked her up over my shoulder and threw her down. Her eyes widened on the impact of her back hitting the ground. I looked at the brown haired girl and saw her ready for me to attack. I ran up to her and tried to punch her but she dodged and kicked my gut. I didn't stagger back or move at all. In all honesty, it didn't hurt that much because my mind was set on one thing. To get back home and see Sora again. The blond guy took this chance to get behind me and hold my arms. She smiled and took back her fist getting ready to punch. I smiled, too slow. I jabbed the guy's rib making him let go of me and took hold of her arm and threw her down on the ground.

"Che! I guess you do put up a fight! You and me! Right now! Get ready for my Yuffie attack!" The black haired girl spoke to me. She lunged forward first with her fist and when I caught her fist, she smiled. She twisted her hand back and used this to kick me on the stomach. I staggered back a little but it wasn't enough to stop me. I looked at her and her eyes widened.

"N-no way... No one can still stand when I use that move." She couldn't move, She looked horrified. I took this chance to lunge forward and attack her, throwing her on the ground. That was the last of them. They all didn't have any energy left. Axel clapped and slowly walked over to me.

"Good job." He got up to me and put his hands to his pockets.

"In all honesty, I thought you were going to lose. You proved me wrong. Seeing as you beat them all, you have to beat me now."

"But you said nothing about this."

"I don't care. Here, I'll be nice. I'll let you re energize first. You and me will fight tomorrow okay?" He went to one of the guys and crouched down.

"Wow, you really drained their energy." I ignored him, still feeling angry about the sudden new challenge and left to go back to my room. Wait for me Sora, I'm going to come back.

* * *

**Axel's P.O.V.**

Wow, he must really want to get back home. I look at the bodies lying down on the ground and decide to pick both the girls on my shoulders then heading back inside. Don't worry, I came back for them too. Once they woke up, I was making dinner for all of us with Aerith's help of course.

"Hmm.. Axel? Are you cooking?" Yuffie rubbed her eyes.

"Yes. Can one of you bring Roxas' food up to his room? He seems quite upset that I challenged him after beating you guys."

"I'll do it!" Yuffie raised her hand.

"Okay, bring this, upstairs, the second door to the right." I handed her a plate of rice with an assortment of meat.

"Okay!" She took the plate and headed upstairs.

"I refuse to be beat by a boy younger than me!" Leon shouted.

"Shut up, you're quite loud, you know that?" Cloud told him annoyed.

"And it wasn't just you he beat. It was all of us!" Tifa whined.

"Well, he had a reason to beat you guys." I told them while handing out plates of food for everyone.

"Well, whatever reason, it must've been important." Cloud muttered loud enough for us to hear.

"I guess." Leon agreed. They each started eating.

"Mmmmm~ Axel, It's so good!" Tifa exclaimed.

"It wasn't just me who made them. Aerith helped!"

"Hello guys." Aerith came out and greeted them.

"Thank you Aerith!" Tifa told her.

"No problem. It's my duty to cook for people from a hard's day work!" Aerith told her

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

"Roxas?" Someone came into my room. I looked at the door to see the black haired girl.

"Here's your food." She handed me the plate. I took it and started eating.

"Oh yeah! And by the way, my name's Yuffie." I nodded.

"I'd like to say sorry, for doubting you. You clearly were motivated by something and I couldn't help but to notice your strong will."

"Thank you." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear me.

"I know about your fight with Axel tomorrow. I want to say good luck and that I'm rooting for you!" I nodded again.

"Would you like to come down and eat with us?" I shook my head no.

"Ah well, then I'll just go down by myself. I'm rooting for you Roxas!" She gave me thumbs up then left. I continued eating until I was finished then went out to take a shower then head to bed. I'm going home tomorrow Sora. Just wait for me.

* * *

**Yuffie's P.O.V.**

Roxas is sure a hard willed guy. I went down to see everyone eating.

"Axel! Where's MY food!" I whined throwing my fists down.

"Relax! It's right here!" He handed me my plate and I started furiously eating.

"Guys. You should sleep here for the night. It's getting late out." Axel told us.

"Sure." Tifa said. Leon shook his head yes and Cloud just gave a thumbs up.

"I'm sleeping here too! It's like a sleepover!" I giggled. Once we all finished eating, we took a shower then got for bed. I can't wait to see who wins tomorrow.

* * *

PinkNinja: Done with the first chapter! See you in the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

PinkNinja: Horah! A new chapter!

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

Today is the day. Sora, wait for me okay? I'm coming back today.

(ER.. To freaking lazy to write the damn fighting but if I get reviews then I might write the fighting scene.)

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

The stars have come out and I'm in my room, near the window, watch silently as the stars shine and the moon shines it's light into my room. Ahh, how long is it since I've seen you Roxas? I've missed you dearly. When are you going to come back? You promised me when we were younger. It's been too long and you know that too Roxas. I look at the night sky and remember the fun times we had as little kids. Remember when we were younger and we pretended to be like each other? You would wear this wig that looked like my hair and I would wear one too that looked like yours. I giggled at how dumb we both looked. The time when we sat down at the garden and you made me a flower crown? I want those times back. Suddenly, my heart aches and throbs. Roxas, I want _you_ back. My eyes start to get fuzzy and not to long, a tear drop comes rolling down my cheek. My door silently opens but I don't take notice.

"And how is my fine Prince doing on this beautiful night?" I turn around to see who called me and my eyes widened. I cup my mouth and stare at disbelief. Roxas, has come back.

"Roxas?"

"I believe so, my dear Prince." I couldn't keep it in anymore. I had burst and cried running towards him. He opened his arms for me to hug and I jumped on top of him.

"Roxas! I m-missed you!" I struggled trying to get the words out of my mouth when I was crying.

"Don't cry, I'm here." I hugged him harder, scared that if I let go, then he'll disappear. He patted my back and I cried harder, wetting his chest. It's been so long, being with him has made me happy. His smell, his smile, his everything. I've missed it. I missed it all.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. It's okay." He whispered sweet nothings into my ear trying to calm me down. I eventually stopped crying and slowly dived into sleep. His chest was so warm and inviting.

"Don't.. let... go.." Was the last thing I said before going to sleep.

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V. **

My Prince has finally stopped crying and has settled down to sleep on me. I missed this. When he would sleep with me like when we were children. I missed everything about Sora. From his smell, to his soft hair, to his cute sleeping face. I've missed it all. Beating Axel was tougher than I imagined. But it was all worth it to see my dear Prince again. Once he was sleeping, I picked up his sleeping figure and put him down on his bed. He wouldn't let go of me when he slept so I decided to get in bed with him. Like when we were kids.

I woke up to a snuggling Sora and smiled. Now I know why I had to go. I need to take care of him and make sure that he never gets hurt. Anything he wishes, and I will do. Anything for my dear Prince. I chuckle a little causing Sora to wake up.

"Hmm..? Roxas?" He rubbed his eyes then gave me the most innocent smile. My heart fluttered instantly and I blushed.

"Yes, my Prince? Would you like to get up now?"

"Yeah!" I got up from bed and helped him up.

"Shall we go?" I offered him my hand and he gladly accepted.

"We shall." He smiled again and I took him out of his room to the garden. The reason I had picked the garden was because our favorite memories were always here.

"Ahh, this spot. I remember. It was always so calming here Roxas." Sora lied down on the grass and stared at the sky. The garden was a place outside the castle with an assortment of roses and flowers. I didn't know why Sora liked roses so much but seeing as how he enjoyed them was enough for me. We laid on the grass and started talking about the past.

"My prince, did you remember the time we played hide and seek and you chose to hide in the rose bush?" He blushed and I quietly laughed.

"Yea, I did and they hurt real bad!" Sora pouted and continued looking up at the sky.

"Do you remember the time you ate some watermelon and spit out the seeds at our butler? He was pretty mad but he couldn't stay mad at you for too long." He closed his eyes, relaxing into the cool breeze.

"My prince! A person from the town has come to tell you that she won't be able to pay the taxes this year." Sora sat up and looked at me.

"I certainly cannot tell a poor fellow that she has to pay me! I don't have the heart!"

"It doesn't matter, if she doesn't pay this year then that means next year her pay will be increased and she still won't be able to pay us." Sora looked at me again with saddened eyes and I couldn't take to look at him.

"My Prince, perhaps I could help you with telling her." He thought about it for a second and slowly nodded his head. Well that settles it. I got up and walked inside the castle to where the girl was. Once I found her she looked at me with disbelief. She had short red auburn hair and some rags for clothes.

"Surely you can't be the Prince!"

"I am not. Just merely a servant. And if you cannot pay your taxes then I suggest that you move to another land where you can afford it. You can either pay with your money... or with your life." Her eyes were wide when I finished my sentence.

"No, please. I'll find a way to pay! Just give me more time! I-I... I wish to speak with the prince!"

"The prince is currently busy right now and I suggest that you pack your bags now or find a way to pay." She stared in disbelief and she ran away crying.

* * *

**Kairi's P.O.V.**

How can this prince be so cruel! I just need more time to get some money to pay! I kept running and crying until I bumped into a girl with short black hair and the most beautiful eyes. I realized that she was the princess of the black haired people. (Seriously, couldn't think of anything) Princess Xion.

"I'm sorry!" I helped her up and she realized that I was crying.

"Now why is a nice girl like you, crying?"

"It's nothing to your concern m'lady."

"It is everything of my concern! A pretty lady like you is crying and you tell me that it is not my concern? Now tell me, what is the problem?" she looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes and I spilled everything.

"Boy, that is a problem. But no worries! I'll help you pay! Here, take this and go pay for your taxes and for some nice clothes too! A pretty lady like you shouldn't be in rags!" I looked at what she gave me. In her hand was at least enough money for the rest of 50 years for tax, rent and food!

"I surely can't take this!"

"No worries! Anything for a friend."

"F-friend?" I've never had a friend before so this was the first.

"Yeah! Friends!" She smiled at me and handed me the money.

"Thank you!" I smiled at her and she started to walk away.

"I have business to attend to but take care!" She waved at me and left. Huh, my first friend. I'm going to treasure this moment forever.

* * *

PinkNinja: Gonna end it here! Sorry! but I'm going to make the third chapter right now! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

PinkNinja: Omagosh! I'm back :D Okay, this is the fighting scene that I was too lazy to write :P

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

Today is the day, the day that I go back. Wait for me Sora. I go down to the training grounds to see Cloud, Tifa, Leon, Yuffie, and Axel waiting for me.

"Ah, so you're finally here." I nod, not wanting to speak to him.

"So the rules are simple, the one that falls to the ground first loses. Is that simple enough?" I nod and take my fighting stance. He does so too and tells Yuffie to help us start.

"Ok, ready guys? Go!" Yuffie shouts. I run towards him and attempt to punch him but he quickly blocks. He then kicks me on the stomach, making me slide back but I don't fall. Not just yet. I stagger a little but nonetheless, I'm still fine. I see him lunging forward with his fist back and ready to shoot so I dodge only to see him smirk and turn around with inhuman speed to grab my wrist and fling me across from him. Since there is nothing for me to slam against to, I use the heels of my shoes to try and stop from going even more back and get ready for his next attack. He comes after me doing something that I wouldn't expect. He grabs my wrist and trips me so that he's holding on to me before I fall down to the ground, signaling that I had lost. So there I was, he was still holding my wrist so that I wouldn't fall. What a disadvantage for me.

"Is this all you've got?" I glare at him. He grins again.

"Seems like you still haven't trained hard enough. I guess the prince will have to wait some more." He lets go of my wrist but I use my other hand to grab onto him and bring him down with me. His eyes widened, at what I had done. I bring him closer to me and throw him to the ground first before I can land. That ends it. I had did it. I can see you again. Once more, we'll be together once more.

"And with that, Roxas wins!" Yuffie cheered while the others stared in shock. Yuffie comes running over and helps both Axel and I up.

"I knew you could do it!" Yuffie hugs me in a deathly bear hug. The others come towards us and congratulate me.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you." I believe it was Leon who said this to me while playfully punching me at the shoulder.

"Good job, kid." Axel pat me on the back.

"Looks like Axel has really taught you everything." Tifa told me.

"I can finally... go back to Sora." I whispered.

* * *

And to where we left of before...

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

I left the castle today to visit the town for a bit. The town is so lively today! Roxas is in the castle helping with paperwork and whatever.

"Hey mister! Can you please pass that ball back?" I look at who was talking to me and saw some kids looking at me pointing at the ball near my feet.

"Ah, sure! Here you go!" I picked up the ball and threw it at them.

"Thank you, mister!" They ran off playing while I still stood there looking at them play. I wish I was a kid again, that way, Roxas and I can play once more than do work around the castle. I start walking again, still looking at the little children play. I wasn't paying attention to who or what was in front of me so in result, I bumped into someone making both of us fall.

"I'm really sorry!" I quickly get up and dust myself off then reach my hand towards the man with silver hair.

"No worries, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." The man looked at me with the most beautiful eyes and warm smile which made my heart beat fast and my cheeks heat up. He took my hand and I blushed even more at the skin-on-skin contact. He was so... beautiful! He got up and dusted himself off then turned to me.

"How are you on this fine day?"

"I-i'm fi-fine! A-and y-you?" I was stuttering like a complete fool. Calm down, Sora!

"I'm fine as well. Well, I guess today was a nice day to head out right? I made a new friend!" He patted my back and I nodded still blushing.

"I-I should get go-going n-now! Y-you know, with th-the paper w-work and all." I was trying my hardest to not stutter but I couldn't help it! This man made all my defenses just crumble.

"Well, I guess I should get going too. By the way, my name is Riku, prince of the silver land."(?) (Okay don't blame me, had nothing to come up with)

"And I am prince Sora. Prince of... this land!" Wow, okay make a fool of myself in front of him.

"I really should get going but I have a feeling that I'll be seeing you more often." He smiled and I blushed. AGAIN! He's so... ARRGGHH! He turned around to walk away and I did the same. I'm going to have pleasant dreams tonight.

* * *

PinkNinja: I'm done with this chapter but another is coming up!


	4. Chapter 4

PinkNinja: I'm swamped with other stories but I'm still managing!

* * *

**Namine's P.O.V.**

I'm not one of them. Why was I born with blond hair when all of the village people have black hair? I don't belong here. All the village kids make fun of me because I'm not one of them. I just want a friend. I have this special tree I go to when I feel like drawing sometimes. It helps calm me down. It also where my mother was buried. With my mother not with me, I really am alone. I didn't feel like going to the village today so I went to my tree only to find someone lying near it. I quickly rushed to the lying body and kneeled down. I put my hand on her chest to see if she was still breathing. Good. She just fainted. I decided to bring her back to my place and put her on my bed to rest. I got a cloth, damped it with cold water and put it on her forehead. There, I sat on a chair and waited for her to wake up. Feeling sleepy, I decide to rest my head on her leg and fall asleep. A little while later I felt soft hands going down my hair and I woke up immediately.

"I found you lying near the tree and decided to fix you up!" I answered as quickly as I can, hoping not to get on her bad side. Usually, black haired people are not nice to me. She was different. Instead of yelling, she hugged me.

"Thank you." She whispered. Upon further inspection, I noticed that she was Xion! Her eyes were the most gentle pair of blue I've ever seen. How can someone so high class, be so nice to me? No one has been nice to me. I felt like I could break down right there, in her arms. And I did. It was so nice, being held again. Since my mother died, I was so alone. I never realized I needed comfort until now. It felt so nice! So welcoming. I think I like her very much.

"Don't cry dear." She whispered in my ear. I stopped crying and wiped my eyes.

"Wh-why are you so nice to m-me?" I sniffled.

"Because I think everyone should be nice to each other. And I can tell you're very lonely. Do you want to be friends?"

"Fr-friends? Of course!" I've never had a friend! She was my first.

"Great! What is you're name?"

"My name is Namine!"

"And mine-" I cut her off.

"Xion! You're well known. But not like me. Nobody knows me." She looked at me with gentle eyes.

"I know you. So that makes you special. Because you are my friend." She hugged me again and I hugged back.

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you_."

That was how Xion and I met. From there, we stuck together. Like glue, we were inseparable. I never got lonely anymore because she was with me. We decided to run from the village to work in the city. We were took in as two house maids and did everything the owner has told us to. She was my friend and I wouldn't want it any other way. Because she was with me, it was perfect. But one day, a man with silver hair had encountered her, and their encounter had twisted everything. He had took her from me. I didn't want to lose her yet.

* * *

**Riku's P.O.V. **

I met a girl with the most beautiful eyes and a gentle smile. I fell in love right away. She was the one for me. She was perfect for me. Her friend didn't seem to happy about it though but with Xion here, everything was perfect.

"Hello, my fair lady. And what is your name supposed to be?" She giggled and answered me.

"I am clearly Xion, if you hadn't known."

"If this had came out too fast then I apologize, but your eyes entrance me and I can't help but to love you." She blushed at this and looked away, flustered.

"I should say the same." I smiled at her words. She was perfect. I couldn't look away. Her eyes were so.. enchanting. She slowly leaned in and as our lips touched, I pushed harder and earned a nice moan from her. I licked her bottom lip, gaining permission and she gave entrance. Little did I know, a certain brunet was watching us.

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

My world had fell apart when they kissed. My heart had broke. Tears fell from my eyes. Please god, why did this have to happen? I can't stand this. I ran back to the castle, running into my room. I cried in there feeling heartbroken. Roxas came into my room a little while later.

"M'lady, why are you crying?"

"My hea-heart has been ripped in tw-two!"

"What?! Who has done this? Is there anything m'lady (Just realized I was calling Sora m'lady. Lady. Whatever ._.)needs me to do?" I couldn't think. My heart has just been torn and overcome with jealousy that I wasn't thinking.

"Make sure that the black haired country is badly stirred. I don't want to see that girl anymore!" His eyes widened over this.

"M'lady, surely we can think this through." Was he on her side? I can't believe this.

"Roxas! Just... please, Roxas. I.. I can't deal with this!" By now, tears have flooded my face. I got up from my bed and walked out the door pushing Roxas out of my way. I headed to the garden to calm down. But I couldn't. Not with this feeling. This awful jealousy was consuming me. I eventually started crying again and had cried myself to sleep.

* * *

PinkNinja: Blerg! Okay, I'm finished with this chapter for those who are still loyally sticking to this story! Thank you! I'm trying my best, but with other stories, I need more time! Thank you!

Sora: We'll try to get back on this tomorrow... Probably. Not. Maybe.

Roxas: Make up your mind!

PinkNinja: Probably. Maybe.

._.) (;~;) (._. (Sora)

^(Roxas) You can guess who I am.


End file.
